millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
Starry Melody
Starry Melody is an original song performed by Serika Hakozaki, Mirai Kasuga, Kotoha Tanaka, Arisa Matsuda, and Fuka Toyokawa as the new unit Starlight Melody. It was the event song of Platinum Star Theater ~Starry Melody~. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Kirari yozora o odoru seiza ni naru Melody Watashi-tachi no Starlight Katariau yume no saki ni itsumo egaita akogare ga atte Hitotsu yume ga kanau tabi chikaku naru "Daijoubu" shinjiteita yo Zutto soushite (issho ni) aruite kita ne (kitan da ne) Minna to dakara koko made koretanda Kirari kagayaku hoshi no hitotsu zutsu ga Memories (kirakira) Kokoro no kiseki Tsunagou yozora ni ukabu watashi-tachi no Melody (kikoeru) Kagayaki ni michibikarete tadoritsuku akogare no basho ni Seichou dekite iru koto honto wa ima demo nakimushi na koto Tokidoki wakaranaku naru jibun sae Mune o hatte suki tte iitai Tooi mirai (itsuka) furikaeru toki (sono toki ni) Ganbaru kyou de waratte itai yo ne Todoke haruka kanata ni iroasenai Memories (kirakira) Saikou no kiseki Utaou kono shunkan ga tsuzuite iku Melody (minna to) Owaranai yume no naka de (Starry Eyes) kagayaki o tsunagu (Starry Days) mainichi o tsunagu Manten no hoshi de egaku mugen no HAAMONII (Hibiite) miagereba itsudemo (Dokomademo) hagemashite kureru Michi o terasu hikari o tsukuru issho ni mitsuketa Takaramono mitai na kyou o utaou Kirari matataku hoshi no hitotsu zutsu ga Memories Kokoro no kiseki Tsunagou yozora ni ukabu watashi-tachi no Melody (kikoeru) Kagayaki ni michibikarete korekara mo aruite ikunda |-| Kanji= キラリ　夜空を踊る　星座になるMelody わたし達のStarlight 語り合う夢の先に　いつも描いた憧れがあって ひとつ夢が叶うたび近くなる '大丈夫' 信じていたよ ずっとそうして (一緒に) 歩いてきたね (きたんだね) みんなとだから　ここまでこれたんだ キラリ　輝く星の　ひとつずつがMemories (キラキラ) ココロの軌跡 つなごう　夜空に浮かぶ　わたし達のMelody (聞こえる) 輝きに導かれて　たどりつく　憧れの場所に 成長できていること　ホントは今でも泣き虫なこと 時々わからなくなる自分さえ 胸を張って　好きって言いたい 遠い未来 (いつか) 振り返る時 (その時に) がんばる今日で　笑っていたいよね 届け　遥か彼方に色褪せないMemories (キラキラ) 最高の軌跡 うたおう　この瞬間が　続いていくMelody (みんなと) おわらない夢の中で (Starry Eyes) 輝きをつなぐ (Starry Days) 毎日をつなぐ 満天の星で描く　無限のハーモニー (響いて) 見上げればいつでも (どこまでも) 励ましてくれる 道を照らす　光をつくる　一緒に見つけた たからものみたいな　今日をうたおう キラリ　瞬く星の　ひとつずつがMemories ココロの軌跡 つなごう　夜空に浮かぶ　わたし達のMelody (聞こえる) 輝きに導かれて　これからも　歩いていくんだ |-| English= The constellations dancing in the glittering night sky become a melody in our starlight We talk about our aspirations we always drew beyond our dreams We become closer each time a dream comes true "It'll be alright", I believed in it We've been walking (together) for a long time (and we arrived) Everyone is with me, that's why I come this far Shining stars glitter in our memories one by one (sparkling) the path in our hearts Let's connect our melody floating in the night sky (listen) Led by the brilliance, we finally arrive at our admired place I'm grown up, but the truth is that I'm still a crybaby Even I don't understand myself at times I wanna say "I like you" with confidence When I look back (someday) to that distant future (at that time) I wanna keep smiling and work hard today Reach for the far-off, fading memories (sparkling) in the best path Sing, let this melody continue for this moment (with everyone) in this endless dream (Starry eyes) connecting the brilliance (Starry days) connecting every day The entire starry sky draws an infinite harmony (Echo) whenever we look up (Everywhere) they encourage us With you, we found the light that illuminates our path Let's sing for this treasure-like today Shining stars glitter in our memories one by one the path in our hearts Let's connect our melody floating in the night sky (listen) Led by the brilliance, let's walk from now on CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER FORWARD 03 Starlight Melody (sung by: Starlight Melody) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 4thLIVE TH@NK YOU for SMILE!! Day 3 (performed by: Starlight Melody) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics